boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Meets Girl
"Boy Meets Girl" is the 21st episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 21st episode overall. It first aired on May 6, 1994. The episode was written by Janette Kotichas Burleigh and was directed by David Trainer. Plot When the class watches an old telegram about puberty, Cory declares that both he and Shawn will stay 12 until they turn 42. Shawn, however, soon falls for a girl named Hilary, and Cory has to adjust to his friend's development. Angry at Shawn for missing their scheduled game of basketball, Cory enlists Minkus' help for getting a date of his own out of jealousy. Minkus does his best to describe to Cory how to find a girl he can relate to, but soon tires and tells him to "just go for the first thing in a dress." However, he soon finds that the only sixth grader wearing a dress is the weird Topanga. Although initially put off by her unusual references to astrology, Cory makes a date for a lunch at IHOS. When Amy finds out, she is delighted to think of all the fun Cory could have dating, while Alan feels strongly that dating will be as miserable to Cory as it was to him. When confronted by them, Cory semi-explains what's going on, with Amy guessing the rest. Realizing that it was wrong to form the date to catch up to Shawn, he decides to call and cancel. However, he dodges the chance to explain to Topanga, and instead fakes sick. The next day, Cory decides to help his mom with the laundry, as Mother's Day is approaching. While goofing around throwing clothes into the laundry basket, he answers the door to see Topanga. Feeling sorry for him, she came to bring him bancha tea to help him feel better. Cory admits what he was up to, and Topanga is surprisingly understanding. She stays to help him with the laundry, and they chat about astrology and what to get their mothers for Mother's Day. Later, Shawn and Eric are certain that they ended up having a date after all, which Cory aggressively denies at first. He talks to Topanga at school on Monday, telling her it was not a date, but thanks her for her help in writing Amy a poem for Mothers Day. Cory remarks how Topanga knows a lot about women, to which Topanga replies that it is because she is growing into one. She then folds down Cory's shirt collar and walks into class. Cory quickly pulls his collar up, but then smiles as he folds it properly himself. At the end tag of the episode, Cory and Shawn are sitting on the floor at school, talking about how they survived their first dates and are still best friends. Cory tells Shawn that they'll always stick together, and face things like second dates, proms, engagements, and marriages together, with Shawn agreeing. Just then, Hilary rushes by saying "Hi Shawn" while Topanga, who is rushing across the other direction, says hi to Cory as well. Cory and Shawn look at each other and mutter a "later!" as Shawn follows Hilary to the other side of school and Cory walks in after Topanga inside Feeny's class. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Breanne O'Donnell as Hilary * Gisele MacKenzie as Narrator Voice * Gil Stratton, Jr. as TV Announcer Notes * In this episode, Cory begins to show real signs of having a crush on Topanga, even admitting to Shawn that they had a date. Cory also leaves Shawn to be with Topanga in the end tag. *The sequel/spinoff [[Girl Meets World|''Girl Meets World'']] has an episode called "Girl Meets Cory and Topanga", in which Riley Matthews and Maya Hart are digitally inserted into footage from this episode, with them witnessing Cory and Topanga as 12 year olds. *Girl Meets World also has a similar-plot episode ironically dubbed Girl Meets Boy, in which Riley and Lucas have their first real connection, as Topanga and Cory do in this episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Mother's Day Special Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1